


Witchy Business

by GraySonOfGotham



Series: JayTim Week 2018 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Fire Demon, Fluff, JayTim Week 2018, M/M, Soul Bond, Summoning kinda gone wrong, Urban Fantasy, Witch Tim, demon Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Tim found a new spell.It was like a Build-A-Bear, but Build-A-Demon using the spices to represent personality traits.Tim had never tried summoning a demon before, and this spell was too unique to resist.JayTim Week 2018, Day 8 - Urban Fantasy





	Witchy Business

Tim stood in front of the spice section of his local supermarket, a small frown on his face.

He wanted to try out a new spell, a demon summoning spell, specifically. But Tim was having a really hard time choosing his ingredients.

The spell had caught Tim’s eye a while back, and he had never had the time to try it out. The spell reminded Tim of a Build-A-Bear, but Build-A-Demon.

It was like any other summoning spell, but instead of unfairly specific ingredients, the summoning party can choose what qualities the demon would have, and when the ingredients are lit, the demon matching the ingredients closest are summoned.

It was like a matchmaking service for hell. The only issue was, there was no list on what spices correlates with which qualities, so Tim was left to guess.

He frowned harder at the rows of spices, as if the right ones would float off the shelf and into his basket.

Finally, Tim reached for the ones he thought could help. Cinnamon, warmth and comfort. one could never go wrong with cinnamon, right? Coriander, a common ingredient in healing magic, so that could only mean positive things, though Tim was not very sure how positive a demon could get. He tossed it into his basket anyway.

Oregano, which reminded Tim of Italian food, and Italian food made Tim happy. Basil, _sweet_ basil (regular basil was not uncommon in curses), sweetness and happiness. Sage for protection, strength, and wisdom; it was a very important ingredient in spells and potions as well. Thyme for courage, and turmeric for healing.

Tim frowned down at his spices. They all had positive meanings. There was no way he was going to summon a demon with these. Tim scanned the shelf again. He slowly put cloves into his basket. Cloves were rather neutral. They could be used in potions for good, as well as potions for harm.

He also picked up some cayenne. He was out of cayenne, and sometimes you just cannot substitute regular pepper for cayenne pepper in food.

Tim headed to the checkout, ignoring the raised eyebrow of the older man behind him in line as the cashier scanned bottle after bottle of spices.

Then, Tim headed home.

He drew all the curtains in his house and started preparing for the spell. He made sure all the candles were placed in the correct places and the circle was unbroken. After triple checking everything, Tim went back upstairs to make some dinner for himself.

He ate in front of the TV, listening to the news. Another robbery, another kidnapping, an earthquake, another three murders, the usual.

Finally, the clock ticked towards midnight, and Tim went back down to his basement. He lit the candles one by one and opened his spell book to the right page, reading over the instructions to make sure he knew what he was doing.

He had to put the ingredients in the bowl in the order of what traits he wanted to be strongest. So Tim carefully put a bit of every spice into the bowl. He added a few rarer things that the supermarkets do not sell: heliotrope flowers for devotion, cedar for strength, and acacia for friendship.

Tim was not looking for a demon friend, but it would help if the demon did not want to kill him right off the bat.

Tim grabbed the match and struck it. He watched the flame burned down low, then he tossed it into the bowl. But as he did so, he realized that he had accidentally put the cayenne pepper into the bowl as well because he forgot to take it out of his shopping bag.

Tim gasped loudly and stood back as the candles in the room went out. Suddenly, there was a huge plume of flame and scorched the ceiling of his basement. Tim felt the sweltering heat on his face and he shielded his eyes from it.

Suddenly the flames disappeared, and Tim cracked his eyes open.

In the darkness of the basement, Tim still saw the outline of a looming shape.

“Why did you summon me?” came a deep growl.

Yup, too much cayenne, damn it. “I, uh, I was testing out a new spell,” Tim said. “Now that I know it works, I can send you back!”

He quickly ratted out the counter-spell he had memorized.

But the looming shape did not move. Instead, the demon chuckled. “Pathetic witch,” he growled. “You think you can so easily banish me back? You should have read your spell better.”

“Why isn’t it working?” Tim asked, a bit shrilly.

Suddenly, the demon snapped, and the candles in the room lit up, one by one. Tim swallowed hard.

The demon was over seven feet tall with coal black skin that had red cracks in it, like solidified lava with molten lava underneath it. He was strangely beautiful, but fucking terrifying at the same time. The demon had ruby red eyes, a long whip-like tail, and horns that curled up towards the ceiling, almost scraping the scorched ceiling.

“Come here, little witch,” the demon said.

Tim shook his head. He knew better than to approach a demon. He would definitely try to get him to break the circle that was the only thing keeping him confined to that spot.

The demon cocked his head to the side and grinned, revealing a mouthful of sharp teeth. “Scared, little one?”

“Well, you are a demon,” Tim pointed out. “If I so much as touch that circle, you can snap my neck in a second.”

“Smart,” the demon said. “But you cannot get rid of me while I’m in this circle since your banishing spell failed.”

Tim frowned. “Why didn’t it work? I said it right.”

“You did, but your original spell was more powerful,” the demon said lazily, his tail flicking back and forth lazily. “Besides, you summoned me for a reason, so I can’t leave until we make a deal.”

“A deal?” Tim asked. “I don’t want a deal.”

“Then we’re stuck here, then,” the demon said. The demon smirked. “I hope you know that you’ve got me confined here, but I still have some of my powers. I’m more powerful than your regular demon, little witch.”

“My name is _Tim_.”

“Well, Timmy, I wish I could say it’s a pleasure, but that just doesn’t seem to be the case.”

Tim pressed his lips together tightly. His eyes flickered up to the burnt ceiling again. “Any deal?”

“Well, it depends,” the demon said lazily. “Can you pay for it?”

“What if I asked for a chocolate chip cookie? What’s the price of that?”

“Your soul.”

“What about a high five?”

“Soul.”

“Seriously? That’s a fucked up deal,” Tim scoffed.

“Well, I could sweeten the deal a bit. Maybe you make a deal that is actually worth your soul and I’ll throw in the cookie for free, hm?”

Tim snorted. “You wish, Hades, but no thanks.”

“My name is not Hades,” the demon said, sounding a bit confused. “Why do you assume my name is Hades?”

“You know, from the Disney movie Hercules? Hades had this fire and- never mind. I’m not making a deal with you for my soul. So get comfy.”

Tim turned to go.

“You’ve never summoned a demon before, have you?”

“I doubt many people have summoned demons more than once,” Tim said. “We only have one soul after all.”

“Well, you’re an amateur either way,” the demon said. “Look, there’s more than you can do than sell your soul to a demon. Especially when you’ve got one trapped and at your mercy.”

Tim turned at the top of the stairs. “And why are you telling me this?”

“Because I don’t want to stand here forever?”

“Hm. Too bad I don’t trust you,” Tim said. He started to go again.

“You can bind me to you!” the demon blurted out.

“And why would I do that?”

The demon shrugged. “I don’t know. Lots of people seem to like having a demon to do their bidding like a pet dog.”

“Nah, I’m allergic to animal fur,” Tim said.

“I never got a chance to finish _Fifty Shades of Grey_ okay?” the demon called. “I can’t finish it if I’m stuck here for the next millennium while I wait for this house to fall apart or for someone else to come save me.”

“You read… _Fifty Shades of Grey_?” Tim asked slowly.

“I’m only a couple chapters in,” the demon said, almost pleading. “And I know it has crappy review, but it’s one of those books you just have to read.”

Tim sighed. He personally knew the frustrations of being unable to finish a book. And while he could just offer the book to the demon, Tim did not want to step anywhere near the circle to give the demon room to pull any tricks.

“So how does this binding work?”

“The usual,” the demon said. “Blood, fire, chanting.”

Tim pulled a face. “Yeah, I know how to _do_ the binding. What does it _entail_?”

“Oh, it depends on the terms.”

“I release you, and you leave me the fuck alone, does that work?” Tim asked. “And no wreaking havoc upon Earth in my name or anything sketchy like that.”

The demon winced. “Well, it’s gotta be a soul bond.”

“Sorry?”

“Well, you used acacia. It’s like a symbol for marriage, isn’t it?”

“ _What_? No, it isn’t,” Tim said frantically. “It’s a symbol of friendship. I wanted you to be _friendly.”_

“Then you used the wrong acacia flower,” the demon said. “Look, until you fulfill the requirements, no matter what bond you form, nothing will satisfy the terms already set.”

“So we have to get married?”

“Not married, per se,” the demon said. “A soul bond. It’s- It’s kind of like a marriage, but… you know, with souls.”

“Do you even have a soul?” Tim asked. “I thought demons were soulless!”

“Okay, not _all_ demons are soulless, Timmy,” the demon said. He sighed. “I do have a soul, thank you very much.”

Tim gulped. “So- So is there any way to break a soul bond?”

The demon shook his head.

“And this- this doesn’t worry you at all?” Tim squeaked. “You’ll be bond to me for the rest of eternity!”

The demon grinned. “Well, wouldn’t be the worst thing that has happened to me. You’re not hard on the eyes after all. Pretty cute. And powerful.”

Tim frowned and blushed at the same time. “Well, I don’t really want to be bound to a demon for the rest of eternity!”

“Why not? I’m pretty handsome myself.” The demon then promptly burst into flames and shrank. A few seconds later, the flames disappeared and a man stood in the demon’s place. Tim double took. That man _was_ pretty handsome. “Not bad?”

“Uh…” Tim said, unable to keep his eyes from roaming. “I need- I need to think about it.”

“Oh, c’mon!” the demon protested.

“I don’t even know your name!” Tim squeaked.

“Jason. It’s Jason.”

“Okay. Give me a few days, Jason,” Tim said. He hurried up into the living room after that, making sure to triple lock the basement door.

~

**A YEAR LATER**

“Morning, Timbo.”

Tim smiled sleepily. He snuggled closer against the warm body.

“Are we just going to laze around all day?” Jason purred. “I thought we were going shopping for matching Christmas sweaters.”

“Later,” Tim whined. “Tired.”

“You’re always tired, baby,” Jason laughed. But he wrapped his arms around Tim and pulled him closer. Tim was happy that Jason felt like a warm furnace 24/7. It was nice during the winter months, and he saved a lot on the electricity bill.

Tim yawned and felt Jason press a kiss to the top of his head.

It had been a year since Tim agreed to the soul bond. And not once has he regretted it since.

**Author's Note:**

> AND I'M DONE!
> 
> This last one took a really long time because I had no idea where I was going with it at all, so I just kind of ended it. Sorry if it felt a bit abrupt. 
> 
> So for my first JayTim week, or any week in general, it went okay, I think. Definitely stressful and time consuming though. Hope you all enjoyed nonetheless! <33


End file.
